


bones

by hilarityalwaysensues



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarityalwaysensues/pseuds/hilarityalwaysensues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy with a broken soul; dark twisted fantasy turned to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bones

**Author's Note:**

> | warning: flashing |

**Author's Note:**

> WATCH THIS SHOW IT'S WONDERFUL AND AWESOME!


End file.
